Hear Me
by VampireLover02
Summary: I want to know him. I want to touch him. I want to love him. And I want to know, if he can hear me.
1. Hear my Longing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. (I would never want to anyway.)

**Hey guys! Just to be clear, I don't like Twilight (Movie or Book). Don't get me started on it, but even though I hate the series, I loved JasperxAlice. **

**Not a lot of people realize how deep there love is. I mean when Edward wanted to get himself killed I was like, 'what a damn drama queen,', but if Jasper did that for Alice I think he would truly not be able to live without her. Well, this story isn't really going to show that, but yeah…. **

**Key: **asdjfkl;= normal writing

_Asdfjkl;=_ thinking

**Asdfjkl;=** FLASH BACK

_**Hear my Longing **_

_I never thought much about how I would fall in love. It didn't matter to me what he was like, because I never dared to dream. _

_I would learn to love everything about him. And with a small hope, I prayed that he would do the same._

_I watched movies with that magical first kiss, a miracle meeting, but I never wished for that. While little girls grew up with a dream of being a doctor, or model, my dream to this day has not changed. _

_A dream to find a soul mate. _

_I watched friends around me date countless boys, falling in and out of 'love'. I stood by the side lines and watched on, not really caring that I didn't have that, because I knew one day, I'd find that perfect guy. And when I did, I would save myself from the countless heartbreaks I've seen. Some people say you have to go out and find love, others say love will come to you. Either way, I will find him, and never hesitate to give him my heart. _

**APOV**

I closed my eyes and let the cold wind lightly caress my face, as my mind wondered mindlessly. The low humming of the road noise, gave me the excuse to hum without disturbing the others in the car. Beside me in the driver's seat sat my older brother, Emmett, as he drove wildly down the highway glaring at all cars who dared to enter his path.

Emmett, although an overall funny and loving guy, had his moments where his temper showed more than we like. His number one pet peeve is bad driving, thus giving him a very, very bad case of road rage.

This is probably the reason as to why we're riding in his dirty jeep than Edward new shiny Volvo. Did I mention_ shiny_? Good Lord, is that a nice car. I slightly turned to look behind me at the back seat at Edward. My eyes narrowed at the thought of many shoes I could get for the price of that car.

"Stupid Volvo," I muttered under my breath, while glaring daggers at him.

"What?" he asked quietly not wanting to wake Bella who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Just thinking," I said, glancing at the two.

"Well, you're thinking is scaring people, Alice. The lullaby you were humming, just sounded like the music when you stab someone with a knife," Emmett laughed from beside me, his eyes never leaving the road. I turned and narrowed my eyes at my older brother, while slightly scoffing.

"I thought it would take more to scare you, Emmett," I said in a bored tone, but I knew my eyes held amusement. A strong base laugh echoed through the car, reminding me of an earthquake's after shock.

"I know, who would have thought a little pixie would scare me to death," He teased lightly. I sighed, and turned towards the window again, ignoring his child-like banter.

Edward and Bella have been close friends of me and my brother since we started high school. Edward was more or less the class heartthrob, while Bella was considered plain. But Edward never really caught my eye, sure he was nice and handsome, but I would never drool over him like other girls.

To me, Bella was the prettier of the two. Long wavy brown hair, matching chocolate eyes that held a sense of pureness and truth, and a personality of a young child, always made me smile. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Bella sleeping quietly on her boyfriends shoulder as he stared down lovingly at her. They were perfect together, and their love is strong, but I'm looking for stronger.

"Alice," Edward called softly with his smooth tenor voice.

"Hmm?" I answered while continuing to hum a random tune.

"Would you close the window, I think its bothering Bella," he said while his eyes never left her sleeping face. It was just like Edward to worry about Bella, even if she was sitting right be him. I frowned slightly and rolled up the window, mad that my form of entertainment was now gone. I wrinkled my nose at my messy uniform as I straighten my gray skirt and white blouse, and began humming louder.

"Jesus, Alice will you just calm down? You're bothering us with how antsy you are. I mean I know you've been waiting all summer, but is choir that big of a deal? You don't see me like that for football," said Emmett as he tightened his grip on the stirring wheel.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to watch giants run around in tights, and overly bright, tacky school colors." I sighed while trying to keep my temper in check, as Emmett mumbled something under his breath about not being tights. I heard Edward chuckle in the back seat, as he looked at Emmett's scowl.

"Of course you would never like that, right Alice? Your order of love is _choir_, the shopping, then your Porsche, right?" he said with amusement.

"_Yellow _Porsche, Edward, don't forget the color," Emmett said while mocking my pickiness.

"You know it's kind of creepy that you know that?" I chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't know how you instilled that in our brains. You only say it every two seconds," Emmett scoffed.

"Well, at least you learned something this morning," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to though, not this early in the morning. Why does choir have to start an hour earlier than school? Can't it be after?" he complained while looking between the rising sun and the clock that read 6:30 a.m. in green digital numbers.

"Don't lie Emmett, you know how many times that extra hour saved your ass, for not doing your homework the night before," I said as the car reached to school's parking lot. He slowly drove up to the music wing of the school and parked next to the other cars with uniform clad student waiting for choir to start.

"Get out, you damn pixie," he said.

"You know you love me, Emmett," I said while smiling at his displeasure.

"Only because I have too." He growled as I slammed to car door behind me. I looked over and waited of Edward to wake Bella.

I watched as he bent down a kissed her forehead, slowly her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. She sighed and moved away from him while giving him a smile and a peck on the lips before he climbed out the massive Jeep and stood by my side with his backpack and folder of sheet music. We both watched as Emmett drove off with Bella to the other side of the school grounds, waiting for choir to end. I glanced at Edward, who nodded in return as we both turned to make our way into the choir hall.

Edward and I were very close for people who aren't related. He is the brother I don't argue with, and half the time we don't even need to talk to understand each other. And right now I knew we were thinking the same thing, like how big our choir is.

A total of 180 students are in our schools choir, and all of them are the best. Try-out's make sure that each and every student in our choir has talent, making us the best choir in the state. When you hear football players complain, you understand their pain. But when you hear a choir student complain, you _don't_ understand.

Choir is hard-core, non-stop rehearsals, judging that will make you cry, and singing so much that your voice will be gone in a day. Have you ever tried to eat after your throat has be swollen for three day? Every year of choir is hard, and Edward and I knew this one wasn't going to be any easier.

Loud chatter came from the hordes of students grouping in that hall. Freshman stood in the corner, looking lost, while seniors made asses of them self because they could, and the rest talking until the bell rang.

The moment we walked in things kind of went quiet, which is pretty normal for us. Well, scratch that, normal for Edward. You know when people see their one true love in movies and time stops? About half of the female population in the room just had that moment. Too bad it's not their true love.

_I'm guessing a total of three grand seconds before hell breaks loose…1…2…3. Perfect._ A girl squealed in the back corner of the room, and then mobs of fan girls popped up, asking stupid questions like ' how was your summer Edward?' or 'you still dating that girl Edward?'.

I sighed as I got thrown aside by murderous girls as they clustered to him. I glanced over at my reflection on the glass cabinets that held years of awards. Tiredness was present on my face, but so was excitement. I was still examining myself when a reflection showed up behind mine.

Two eyes, the color of onyx, stared back from the other side of the hall expressionless. They were masculine and bold, as they glanced into mine. The bright lights in the hall reflected in his eyes depth, seeming as stars floating in endless space. And just like space, his eyes were frozen in a bittersweet sadness that grasped my heart and made my chest ache.

My eyes drifted down to ample lips and a strong chin. From there a curved neck struck sideways, as he cocked his head while staring at me. His pale skin disappeared under his shit, as my eyes continued downward. He was tall, in fact really tall, compared to my standards. His body was well- built and lithe muscles protruded under his forest dress shirt, as he leaned against the wall.

Even though I felt my eyes drag up his body, I couldn't stop, and I knew he knew that too. My lips parted, and my eyes widened as I took in his form. My only thoughts were why people were drooling over Edward, when this guy stood right there?

And believe me I wanted to turn around to see if that guy is real, but luck would have it that I couldn't. My legs stayed in place as I heard the bell ring signaling that choir is about to start. People around us slowly got up and began walking toward the choral room, but neither of us lost eye contact. Before I got enough vigor to turn, the mob around Edward dispersed, and fled down the hall blocking my view.

When our eyes lost contact, I cursed my shortness under my breath waiting for the mob to move. And when they did a new pair of bright green eyes stared back instead of onyx. The only two left in the hall were Edward and I, not a single trace of the other guy.

"Are you okay?" he asked while lifting an eyebrow as if questioning my sanity. I stared at him for a minute, gathering my mind and putting it back in place.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine," I said as he lifted his brow higher.

"Did you just say 'umm'? Since when did the overconfident Alice say 'umm'?" he asked looking truly concerned.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something, but I guess I was wrong," I turned to face him, while glancing behind him at the spot where the guy was standing. Edward's brow dropped and a small smile appeared in its place.

"Now you're seeing things?" he asked with amusement.

"Oh, quiet. I wouldn't if you didn't have fan girls like that. You're not really in choir either, all you do is play the piano _for _the choir," I playfully glared, while turning towards the choral room.

"Not my fault they assume things, like I can sing," he shrugged as he followed me to the room. The choral room is a large room filled with a huge amount of chairs on steps, and in the center of the room was a baby grand for Edward to play.

On the left side of the room were the alto's, the lower voice range of the girls, on the center left are the tenor's, the higher voice range of the men, the center right are the base's, the lower voice range of the men, and on the very right are the soprano's, the higher voice range for the girl's. I walked over to the soprano section, where I've sat since freshman year, as Edward walked to the center to meet up with our choir teachers, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I sat down in my plain black chair, a mere copy of the others around me, as scouted out the tenor and base sections looking for the blonde hair guy. And just when I was about to give up I found his curious stylde hair in the back of the base section.

****

**There's gonna be some repeating and bad grammar, but bear with me. I know, it's not good right now, but it will get better. I promise. **

**Review me today, and a new chapter comes out tomorrow!**

–**VampireLover02**


	2. Hear my Strength

_**Hear my Strength**_

**JPOV**

"Rose, will you just chill out over there? You look fine." I said annoyed while drumming my fingers on the arm rest in her red convertible parked outside the music wing.

"Shut up, Jasper. First impressions are the most important," she said while giving me a death glare. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy blond hair. Rosalie wiped her lips stick from the corners of her lips a replied it the fourth time, while gazing at her reflection in the rearview mirror. I sighed as I stared at my sister, wonder why you want to be so perfect like that.

I knew my sister was very pretty, hell, you should see how many guys I've beaten up because they look at my sister the wrong way, or said the _wrong_ comment about her. And what's sad is she finds it very amusing to people fight over her, and I can't really say I mind. We just moved to Baton Rouge from Texas about 2 weeks ago; I saw no reason to get expelled from school because of my sister, so early in the game.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go, you have a whole hour before school to redo your make-up," I said thank God that I had choir so early.

Rose was enrolled in the all-girls school across the street from my all-boys school. Both were owned by the same people, so some classes were mixed but not a lot. Choir, just happened to be one of them.

"Fine, but I'm walking in with you then I'm ditching you, got that?" she said turning off the car and straightened her uniform.

"Fine, fine. I don't care, but let's go," I said relieved that I didn't have to sit in the car anymore. I opened the door feeling the cool air hit my face; I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath, tasting the wetness around me. When I opened my eyes I saw Rose motioning me to follow.

We walked up to the music wing, as I watched people get out of their cars and stare at us. I growled under my breath at one guy that seemed to stare longer than necessary at my sister.

"Jasper," she scolded silently.

I looked at her, my hands clenched at my side, and nodded that I would let it go. She pulled open the door and half of the choir hall went quiet. Correction almost the_ entire_ choir hall went quiet, male and female alike. I tensed as I watched the faces of the people around us, some filled with jealousy, others anger, and some I hate to say, lust, all for my sister.

"Be good, Jasper," She said as she smiled at her accomplishment, kissed me of the cheek and walked off to another part of the girl's school.

I sighed and remained impassive, as the stares followed her off. Slowly I walked over to a vacant wall in the hall and leaned on it, dropping my bag on the floor beside me. I ran a hand through my hair out of an old habit, and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for the bell to ring.

Every one calmed down once they saw the choir director come towards me.

"Jasper, glad to see you could make it," Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't miss it, sir," I replied. He chuckled lightly, making others in the hallway look our way.

"Eager for choir?"

"More than anything, sir," I responded while smiling at him.

"Your audition was one of the best, almost as good as our lead soprano. You have been in choir before, right?"

"Yes, sir. At a number of other schools," I stated, giving him knowledge of my expirence.

"Good, then you understand the importance of a section leader?"

"Yes, sir-"

"Jasper, is there any reason why you should talk to me like I'm your military leader?" he asked cutting me off.

"No… no, there isn't," I responded by clenching my jaw to stop the old habit.

"Good, then you understand that most section leaders are chosen for solos, correct?"

"Yes, I understand that fact," I spoke, looking him straight into the eyes. He smiled warmly, and patted my shoulder before turning and heading back towards the choral room.

"Good, I'm expecting great things from you, Mr. Hale."

I sighed, letting my back relax once more against the wall. Now my only problem is this lead soprano. All my life I've been told that I have a wonderful voice for a bass. Personally I didn't think my voice was that great, it's always rough and scratchy, and inhumanly low, but people say otherwise.

My voice was like thunder in a far off place, rumbling softly at a calming tone, but carried power and shock. It was the exact opposite of a soprano. A soprano's voice was more like wind blowing in a field of grass, each translucent pitch whistled in your ear, giving it an utmost beauty.

I want to hear this soprano, to see if my voice can really compare with hers. In choir, the soprano and the bass are the foundation of the music, while the altos and tenors are the meat. Both sections are complete opposite in range, but together they sound so perfect, making the sound of a choir its best. Without the two sections, the notes would just run together.

I looked back to where Carlisle left, as I ran my hand through my hair annoyingly, knowing that if the two leads were a soprano and a bass, there would be a lot of work for me. I leaned against the wall once more, not bothering to even look at the people around me. After a good five minutes of waiting, the entire hall went silent, in a matter of moments as the door opened again. Footsteps made its way toward me, while didn't bother to look up knowing only one person can silence a room like that.

_What does Rose want now? _I rolled my eyes to turn and ask her, but girlish squeals beat me to it. I look over at the commotion, expecting a sister, but instead I found a guy. He was tall, but not huge, but he wasn't small either, he had auburn hair and bright green eyes. I won't lie, not many guys could ever look as good as this guy, and I knew if I acknowledged this guys looks, then the girls were going crazy. And by the amount of half-crazed fan girls fighting over him in the middle of the hall, then my guess was perfect. I watched as fan girls fight continually for him, and how the guy rolled his eyes, and frowned into a very pissed off looking face.

_I looks like's he's not as stuck up, as Rosalie. If I had that many fan girls I would be pissed off too. _I shrugged at the scene and closed my eyes for a moment, when I opened tem my reflection stared back at me from the opposite side of the glass wall. And I realized half way through that another stared back as well.

A small girl, _extremely_ small girl, hitting maybe 4'11 at the most, was examining herself. She had short spiky hair the color of ink, and eyes that captured the very essence of water, playful and transparent as the darkened with depth. Small features framed an oval face, reminding me of a pixie.

She had a petit waist that was shown by a tailored uniform, and full lips that were slightly parted as she stared at her reflection. When she looked up, I noticed her eyes widened in shock as she saw me. I watched as her eyes traveled my form, but I remained impassive, trying to hold my breath, her eyes suggesting more than I could handle. I was watching her, and she knew. Soon her eyes met mine, but neither pairs looked away, simply staring at each other.

The bell rang in its warning, but neither of us moved, which made me strangely happy that she didn't look away. But as soon as the fan girls passed by, my view was blocked and I lost sight of her. I sighed, knowing that I should go, reluctantly I moved towards the choral room, but the image of the pixie-like girl stayed in my mind. I traveled toward the bass section, knowing right away where my deep voice brought me, and found my assigned chair. I sat down, looking around the room for the pixie.

When I found her I was surprised to find her already looking at me, she looked perplexed and uncertain. When our eyes met, her water color eyes immediately dodged mine almost unnoticeable, making her all the more appealing.

I kept my eyes on her for a while knowing that she knew I was watching her by the way she squirmed every once in a while, but looked anywhere but me. I smiled in amusement. She was pretty, really pretty; more like_ beautiful_ and I liked that I could affect her so much. I smirked wondering if this is how Rosalie felt, except to an extreme.

"Listen up the bell rang so get in your seats," the choir instructor said not really yelling, but had a dominant voice. People moved to their seats as the instructor moved towards the fan-girl guy with the green eyes.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife and your other instructor Esme. Both of us will be here to teach you and help in chorus. And this," he motioned towards the piano and the boy, "Is Edward, he will be the student helping as the pianist."

Several girls squealed across the room, I watched as Edward rolled his eyes at their sound, and Carlisle laugh at their forwardness.

"Several students have been chosen as section leaders, to help with the new comers. Will they please step down so the rest can know who they are," said Esme in a sweet motherly voice.

I got up from my spot and walked down with 2 other guys that haven't met yet. After introduction, they asked the bass section if they had questions. I zoned out the conversation looking over at the soprano section. A small smile tugged at my lips as I saw the pixie standing as a section leader, confident and radiant, out shinning the others by her. She smiled as she answered a question, as I looked on, my eyes never leaving her. When Carlisle called for us to sit, I watched her as she walked back, looking as if she was almost dancing in her light steps.

Choir passed quickly, no singing was done today, much to my displeasure only news of what we should expect, and times, dates ect. I spent most of the time watching the small pixie girl, because her expressions and movement were entertained me. When it was finally done Esme dismissed all except section leaders. Now, only 12 of us remained in the large room.

"Okay, section leaders, most of you will stay within you own section, to deal with problems and what not, but I need at least one of you from each group to work with the other sections, so we can I stay on the same page, "said Carlisle as he smiled, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll be the soprano leader," the pixie announced in a light soprano voice. I was wrong, this was no ordinary soprano.

Her voice sounded like water dropping on a tile, each splash ringing at a different frequency. Echoing drips of sound pitched to delightfully refresh ones sense of hearing. Each crisp syllable rang in the air, making me automatically close my eyes at the calming sound.

"Good, altos?" asked Esme from the other side the piano, breaking my peace.

"I'll do it," said a girl with glasses and red hair.

"Good, thank you, Karin. Tenors?" she asked.

"I'll be the Tenor leader," said a Asian boy with long black hair.

"Good, Eric. Now the bass?" I stepped forward ready to call out my place, but a sweet soprano voice rung out before my own.

"Then it's settled. All of the section leader that works with different groups will meet here before choir tomorrow," she said while looking straight at me as she walked gracefully and stood by my side. Everyone nodded and left for class, leaving the pixie and I with the choir instructors.

"I didn't know you knew each other?" said Esme.

"We don't," pixie said, looking at Esme. Esme returned her glance with a raise of a brow.

"Oh."

"Any way, you two, I want to be president and vice president of the choir," said Carlisle nodding toward the pixie first, then at me.

"I'm fine with that, you?" she asked looking up at me. Her voice was sweet and polite, but the way she said it was like we've friends are whole life. I looked down at her short stature, locking eyes with her blue orbs.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called after my pause.

"Hn, I fine with it," I said holding me breathe, trying not to notice her intense gaze. She smiled warmly up at me, like a child that just received a new puppy.

"Good, then I'd like you two meet after school to discuss want is needed," Carlisle said taking a step toward the door, "And you need to show him the ropes, okay?"

"Sure, is that okay?" she asked without even looking at our two retreating instructors. I kept quiet, wondering if Rose would have a problem if I stayed after school. Then again she'd probably want to watch the football players…

"Jasper?" she asked, her brow wrinkled in disappointment, and rejection. I smirked a little, as she said my name, in pure bliss at the sound of it on her lips.

"Perfect, but you have to give me a minute after school," I said looking down at her small frame once more. Disappointment faded, and was replaced by a very wide and very happy smile. Before I could even realize it, a smile on my expressionless face grew, for the first time in years.

**HOBO;HOBO;HOBO; HOBO;HOBO;HOBO; HOBO;HOBO;HOBO; HOBO;HOBO;HOBO; HOBO;HOBO;**

**Sorry bout the repeating, I promise after the next chapter. No more. Bear with me, Review!**


	3. Hear my Call

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own ****Twilight**** (Thank God) **

**P.S. Please don't get mad at the blonde/ model stereotypes. Alice was trying to piss of someone. **

_**Hear my Call**_

**APOV**

I saw him watching me the whole time during choir, and couldn't say that I didn't like it. But I knew that if I had any chance of surviving throughout the day, I couldn't look into his eyes. Because if ever did, I was damn well sure I wasn't going to look away.

When choir was over and they called the section leader to meet, I was beyond happy to see him across from me in the large choir room. I took the place of being the leader of the Sopranos, to work with the others, and as soon as I said it, I saw his face relax the slightest, making his stern look one of eagerness. He wanted to be the leader of the basses, and I was going to make sure that he was.

"Then it's settled. All of the section leaders that work with different groups will meet here before choir tomorrow," I said while walking to his side, realizing the major height difference. He must have stood over 6'2.

"I didn't know you knew each other?" said Esme.

"We don't," I answered, knowing perfectly well that I didn't know him. _But know I eventually will._

"Oh," she replied, with her lips in a questionable 'O' form.

"Any way, I want you two to be the president and vice president of the choir," said Carlisle. Now, I was just getting giddy. I have been waiting two years to become president, and I knew perfectly well that my eyes probably held so much happiness it was ridicules. But then I thought about tall guy next to me. What if he didn't want to? My smile turned instantly into a frown, but I kept it hidden knowing it could make him change its mind.

"I'm fine with that, you?" I asked trying to keep my uneasiness under control. People have told me many times I have a very loud and wild personality, so there is no need to scare the guy yet.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said. I gasped a little bit at the sound of his name. It was perfect for him, and I wanted so bad to say it, but I kept control.

"Hn, I'm fine with it," he said. And I felt a huge smile on my lips before I could stop it.

"Good, then I'd like you two meet after school to discuss want is needed," Carlisle paused, but I didn't look at him, my gaze was fixed on the guy next to me, whose name I just happened to know now. _Jasper. _ I smiled at his name. "And you need to show him the ropes, okay?"

"Sure, is that okay?" I asked completely oblivious of Carlisle and Esme. If this meant spending more time with him, then I could defiantly show him the ropes. After a second of waiting, he didn't answer, making me start to freak out for a minute.

"Jasper?" I said, finally able to let his name roll off my tongue. If anyone asked me why I liked to say his name so much, I wouldn't have an answer.

_ "_Its fine, but you have to give me a minute after school," he replied void of emotion, but I saw a small twitch in the corner of his lips. I smiled big at him, and to my surprise, he smiled back. And that was the damn best smile I have _ever_ seen. His cold demeanor did him no justice, because even though he didn't smile much, it looked so natural on his lips. And for a slight second, my chest tightened at the sight. _Oh yes, I was going to learn to love this man._

He walked back to the door leading to the hall, and he turned back, the smile was gone but remnants of a soft smirk stayed present. His eyes locked with mine, and then he left leaving me in the room alone, with only my thoughts.

I stepped out into the school's main hall looking for Bella. Edward went back to the boy's school, and I'm sure Bella doesn't appreciate being alone. Finally, I spotted her down leaning against the wall with Emmett, and a blonde haired girl who looked like she just jumped off the cover of a fashion magazine. Thin yet busty, this girl was beautiful, and she knew it by the way slightly leaning against my brother. Bella heard me stop beside her, she looked as if she was going to speak, but she stopped and glanced at me, then the Blondie with the boob job, making my confident size-A bust shrink in terror.

"Alice!" she called unnecessarily loud, making Emmett look.

"Oh, hey Alice!" he said slightly hysterical.

"Oh hey, Bella, Emmett…" I said fake smiling.

"Oh, this is Rose, well Rosalie, but, umm she likes Rose…" he said slightly standing in front of her as if he was protecting her.

"Hi! You must be the little pixie Emmett was talking about," she said smiling so wide with perfect teeth it was almost blinding. I clenched my jaw, trying not the pop a vein from how pissed off I was. _Did she just call me a pixie? _

"Oh, hi! Oh, my god, you're so beautiful! Just like a model! ...you should be careful; you know what people say about models, they might think you're an anorexic whore. But I'm sure you're not," I said seeing her face tense, and her perfect smile twitch.

"I'm sorry, I missed your name, but I could call you pixie if you want?" she asked in a tense voice through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you like nick names? Me too! Why don't I call you Blondie? Oh, but then again people have stuff to say about blondes too."

"Oh, sorry I have a nick name, and it's Rose."

"Oh, that's too bad, because I have a name too. It's Alice."

"Nice to meet you pix- I mean Alice."

"Nice to meet you blon- oops Rose." I said feeling my smile twitch again.

"Hey, the bells gonna ring, see you guys at lunch…Alice you wouldn't mind showing Rose around right?" said Emmett trying to make his escape. It's amazing how guys don't always pick up on a girl fight.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Thanks, Alice," he said before crossing the parking lot to the school. I looked up at the clock in the hall, there was exactly 30 minutes left till class started, I sweat dropped at the sight. Damn you Emmett.

"Okay, Rose, can I see your schedule? And please excuse me if I was being…rude." I smiled evilly. She looked as if she was debating if she should let me see it, but eventually handed it over. I grasped it and looked over it. Slowly I felt my hand clench the paper in my hands. _Why do we have almost every class together? _

"It looks like we have only 2 classes that were not together in, lucky huh?" I said smiling up at her, closing me eyes trying to hide a glare.

"Yeah, Rose will be with us most of the day," said Bella before Rose could reply, probably trying to stop our bickering.

"Good let's go, we can show Rose her new homeroom," I said giving Rose her schedule.

"Okay, but can I call my brother first? I wanna make sure he's alright," she said, while stuffing the paper in her bag.

"Sure, I'll find your locker, and Alice can stay here to show you around," said Bella.

"Bella-" I whined.

"Alice, stay." _What am I, a dog? _

"See ya," and there went Bella. I looked over at Rose, as she pulled out a new iphone, with gems surrounding the screen. After of a moment of waiting a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello? Hey, bro! You okay, over there?" she asked in a sweet voice, "Mhmm, okay, you got your lunch right? And your back pack?...Alright, don't blame me when you lose it. Okay…okay, bye…see you at lunch…bye."

"Ugh, younger brothers," she sighed while placing her iphone in her coach purse.

"You sound more like a mother, than a sister. Must be a cute kid, huh?" I said. She looked at me and blinked a few times, before laughing uncontrollably.

"Cute? More like a demon, plus I annoy him so much, I'm surprised he doesn't hate me," she said with her laughing dying down.

"It's not that hard to hate you," I said under my breath, turning towards the stairway leading to the second floor.

"You say something?" she asked beginning to walk.

"Nope, let's go."


End file.
